User talk:Kahinuva
Hi, welcome to Comic Land! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kahinuva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VakamaTK (Talk) 01:44, 29 May 2009 Ahh, you caused my comics to pop up, seeing as you inspired me, and then Legolover-361 got inspired by ME, so in effect you caused both our comics to exist. --mahar 00:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I agree with you on your last "About" bit. And most of the others. BTW It's me Janaro oh hai thar. 23:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ya hai btw do you know how I can make an account :Click the "create an account" button on the top right. That's how I did it... : User Page-Talk 01:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sweet Sweet job on using the page template, but uh... why must you fully copy it? "Comic maker since date" and such. Why don't you alter it? - Vezon The Piraka 12:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Chimoru Image Project Here it is. Due to the fact that the default color for Chimoru 1.0 was red, I had to make Tri/Six Shade Metruan, made Omega Blue and added an Alpha Metruan and Alpha bodies as well as a comparison between Alpha and Omega using Ga-Matoran. Hope it'll work out well. Eljay will handle Chimoru 2.0. - - VTP My Page - My talk 10:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Great, thanks! Though I'll have to edit some stuff...split it up, change body styles and colors, etc. But great job! KH.png 20:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Sig Test Just testin' mah sig... 23:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) 23:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) [Image:KH.png|40px] 18:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) 40pxTalk 18:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) KH? I thought about this, and I think you're going a little too overboard with the popularity thing. KH as your shortcut? I think there might be something more important deserving of the shortcut, and editing "BIONICLE: Retold" which has only like 2 actual comics + 1 fan comic as a notable Xaniskit series seems to be pushing it. I got a positive comment from Dlakii and Mr.Maniac but you don't see me being so happy about it. - - VTP My Page - My talk 06:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yo wahts up --~iPnguin 14:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :My brother's birthday today... : User Page-Talk 14:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hapy birtfhday to u :Thanks. I'll tell him that. :And now it's my sis's birthday. Who knew. : User Page-Talk 23:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) August 4th is Obama's Birthday. It's also my Moms Birthday. Lol You're a fan of your own work? XD - - My Page - My talk 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, if I wasn't, think how bad that would be...XD :I just thought it would be funny, you know? : User Page-Talk 15:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Lol yes. A comic maker must appreciate his contributions. - - My Page - My talk 10:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd be a very depressed comic maker if I hated my own series. : User Page-Talk 13:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) GQ lol you didn't read the talk page --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 19:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Sure Thing! I love using this wiki to find out more about my favorite authors and their comics! I especially love the comic kits! Talk Page You deleted the page, but not the talk page here. And Dok here, ages ago. (User Page | Talk Page) 22:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Done. And Also... (User Page | Talk Page) 01:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured Collaboration Update the featured collaboration, kthx - - My Page - My talk 17:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm looking for something. Plus, we're using a new template for them and such. :In fact, we may set up a voting booth like they have in BS01. But that's a little in theory at the moment. : User Page-Talk 17:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::*rings the bell* I request a new featured collaboration from you, seeing as Dok's has been finished into one of the wiki's most magnificent articles. Save the voting booth for later. - - My Page - My talk 09:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Normally, I would wait, but in this case I must agree: that page is pretty much good enough to be a Featured Article now. :I'll start searching for another one. : User Page-Talk 15:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The Dark709 Wiki They put the link there so that they wouldn't have anyone making articles for all the characters in the comics, like why the UT Wiki page is there. (User Page | Talk Page) 23:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :That was actually a link to the article about the wiki, which was uneeded. If you want to provide to the actual wiki, feel free. : User Page-Talk 23:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I know, that's what I was talking about. =P (User Page | Talk Page) 00:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cubes What is your progress so far? - - My Page - My talk 10:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) What the- The Creator? That's the best you can come up with? - - My Page - My talk 16:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Would you rather have me do LLL? Seriously, almost all of the better series have been done already. : User Page-Talk 16:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking something like a Vahkoro series... Declining Expectations... I'm not gonna stroll through the categories right now. But really, The Creator didn't have much of a lasting influence (no offense to Toranova at all). The Xaniskit trend is dead. - - My Page - My talk 16:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Never saw Vahk's series (or at least don't remember them...) and Declining Expectations was sort of a stub (not really, but not a real article either. Plus, it had only a few comics. Besides, it used Xaniskit too :P). :::Also, the Xaniskit trend may make a comeback... ::: User Page-Talk 16:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Doubt it. Pure speculation as of now (concerning Xaniskit comeback). Well, there's a better choice than The Creator. Like I said, no lasting influence. And how the heck you're a notable comic maker to be featured article, I'll never know. - - My Page - My talk 16:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Meh, it's a good enough article. :::::And Im not really a one of the "greats" yet, but I'm somewhat known about Artwork III. Plus, all the other staff have had their chance, so it's my turn now. :::::Also, most of the better ones were either done before or stubs. Mine was a least a rather long article. ::::: User Page-Talk 17:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Complaint here y did u maek urself hte feetrud artikil???/? :brunmadd: - Janaro out. 17:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Heil his featuredness, Emperor Kahowa! - - My Page - My talk 19:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :BECAUSE I CAN. :P :You know, when Tav made himself the Featured Article, or when Blade did, or when Gerlicky did, or when Dlakks did (and let's not forget the time he made NightOwls the Featured Series), I don't remember seeing any complaints... :Lol, it's kinda funny to see everyone's reaction. It kinda reminds me of American Politics. : User Page-Talk 21:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Blade made Tav the featured article. Phil made Dlakk the featured article. *Searches* Dlakk made Dok the featured article. Blade wasn't the featured article (his comics were, chosen by him). Gurk picked himself. (User Page | Talk Page) 21:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC)